cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
White team history
The white team is one of 13 colored teams on Planet Bob, and is home to eighteen alliances, thirteen of which have more than twenty members. \m/ was the first sanctioned alliance to ever exist on the white team. It lost that status when it disbanded on September 19, 2007. Since \m/ achieved sanction, only four alliances on the white team have followed its footsteps. The Coalition of Defensive States was the first to receive sanction status after \m/, Atlantis was the second, followed by The Phoenix Federation, and finally The Order of Light. Currently, the white team has no sanctioned alliances. Current Alliances Current Alliances (20+ Members) of the White Team, Ordered by Score: #The Order Of Light (TOOL) +1.90 #Siberian Tiger Alliance (STA) +1.20 #Nusantara Elite Warriors (NEW) +7.31 #The Phoenix Federation (TPF) +4.61 #We Are Perth Army (WAPA) +1.23 #Fellowship of Elite Allied Republics (FEAR) +2.45 #The Sasori Initiative (TSI) -1.13 #LXXQTJMN -1.98 #World Freedom Federation (WFF) +0.15 #Shinra Electric Power Company (Shin-Ra) + 0.11 White Team alliances with less than 20 members. *House Atreides *64Digits *TLK *Prism Protection Front *Sanitarium *Conservative Politically Allied Countries Updated 01/10/10 (Non-American Date) Former Alliances Disbanded *\m/ *Allies of War (AoW) *Atlantis *BAM! *Band of Brothers (BoB) *British Empire, The (TBE) *Coalition of Defensive States (CDS) *Federation of Independent "R" Empires (FIRE) *Illuminati (TNWO) *Irish Protection Confederation (IPC) *The Imperial Order (TIO) *New Eclipse Order (NEO) *Order of the Black Sails, The (TOoBS) *Pendulum (Pen) *Purge *The Confederation of Canada (TCoC) *The Huang Dynasty (THD) *Russian Empire, The (TRE) *SPAM *United Commonwealth of Nations (UCN) *Union of Democratic Communist States (UDCS) Moved *Argent (Ag) (Aqua) *Auric Armada (Au) (Yellow) *Commonwealth of Free Nations (CWFN) (Blue) *Deck of Cards (DoC) (Yellow) *Fear none Kill all (FnKa) (Orange) *German Empire, The (TGE) (Orange) *Senatus Populusque Romanus (SPQR) (Black) *United Foundation (UF) (Multicolored) Merged *Coalition of Legendary Defence (COLD) (TPF) *Commonwealth, The (TCW) (UCN) *Council For Mutual Economic Assistance (CMEA) (CMEA) *Defense Confederation (DefCon) (TOOL) *First United Council (FUC) (UF) *Galactic Republic, The (TGR) (NSO) *New Era (1st) (NE) (NATO) *New Horizon Network (NHN) (FEAR) *Osirian Compact, The (TOC) (TPF) *She Said She Was 18 (SSSW18) (IAA 2nd) *Strategic Defense Initiative (SDI) (SSSW18) *TotalFarkistan (TF!) (TPF) *White Delegation, The (TWD) (Au) *Veni Vidi Vici Coalition (VVVC) (COLD) *Zenith (The Foreign Division) Other *>_< (Renamed to \m/) *Malleus Maleficarum (MM) (Renamed to Illuminati) Notable Rulers Some rulers had a major impact on the events on the White team: *Cyrus0321 **Founder and Leader of the Nusantara Elite Warriors. *Epiphanus **Former Senator and Government Member for Atlantis. *Free Scotland **Founder and Former Leader of We Are Perth Army. *Grahamkeatley **Founder and Leader of The Order of Light. *JBone **Former Leader and Original Member of The Phoenix Federation. *JonathonB **Major Contributor to the Solidarity of Nations On White economic past. *Jipps **Founder and Former Emperor of She Said She Was 18. *Kaiser Frederick II **Founder of The German Empire. *LegendKiller **Creator and Major Contributor to the Solidarity of Nations On White and White Economy Treaty economic pacts. *Mhawk **Leader of The Phoenix Federation. *NinjaR **Founder and Former Leader of \m/. *Salmia **High Government Member of The Order Of Light and Major Contributor to the Solidarity of Nations On White economic pact. *Shurukian **Founder and Empress of The Sasori Initiative and Former Empress of The German Empire. *Slayer99 **Former Triumvir, Leader, and Original Member of The Phoenix Federation. *TheBigBad **Former Leader and Original Member of The Phoenix Federation. *TimLee **Former Triumvir and Original Member of The Phoenix Federation. *Turetel **Leader and Senator for the Fellowship of Elite Allied Republics. *Tygaland **Founder and Leader of the Siberian Tiger Alliance, and a Major Contributor to the Solidarity of Nations On White economic pact. *ZoomZoomZoom **Founder and Former Leader of the Defense Confederation. Senators Those who have served on the White Team Senate are listed below. Current Senators: *''grahamkeatley'', representing The Order of Light *''AMING'', reprensenting the Nusantara Elite Warriors *''Uthred'', representing the Siberian Tiger Alliance Former Senators: *Chickenzilla, representing Atlantis *Epiphanus, representing Atlantis *Impman, representing We Are Perth Army *Liberal Extinction, representing \m/ *TimLee, representing the Coalition of Legendary Defence and The Phoenix Federation *Toto, representing The Phoenix Federation *Turetel, representing the Fellowship of Elite Allied Republics *Vlad Dracula, representing The German Empire *WarriorConcept, representing \m/ *zoomzoomzoom, representing the Defense Confederation category:Team-specific history category:White team